Pulchritudinous
by Squee page 394
Summary: Continuation of The Love Within. Take's place a year after Beacon. Xanderia and Leslie are living together. With some hard times and relationships grow, Things might just turn out for the best. POV:OC
1. Chapter 1: Home

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 1: Home

A Year Later...

I stared at Leslie as he slept. He looked to be having one of his night terrors again. Ever since we left Beacon Mental Hospital and we took him home he has had night terrors. I wish I could understand why they did the things they did. Why they would abandon him and leave him at Beacon. It's been a year now. I have been seeing some good help for what's going on with me. Leslie is still having trouble with trusting the doctors. I don't blame him.

I have to wake Leslie up to take his medicine. I hate waking him. He screams cause of what happened and it not only terrifies him but it terrifies me as well. I just want his suffering to stop.

"Leslie...honey..." I whispered and shook him lightly.

Leslie jolted awake and screamed.

"Leslie, hey it's ok. Hey! Leslie! Shhhhh!" I calmed my love down.

Leslie started to cry. I wish I could do something for him. I hate seeing him like this. I held him close to me. He buried his face in my shoulder and held me. My sweet Leslie, full of hurt and neglect. I want to make him better like how I'm getting better.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore." I reassured him.

Leslie was shacking like a leaf. He must've had a dream about STEM again. I need to calm him down. I started to hum whatever came to my head. The vibration of my voice seemed to calm him down. It took a few minute but sure enough, he calmed down.

"Leslie honey." I smiled at him

"Yes..." He responded.

"It's time to take your 'not so scared pills" I told him.

Leslie nodded and got up out of bed. I watched him shuffle over to the bathroom to get a glass of water. Best part was he didn't have a shirt on. His thin structure with a hit of muscle definition from this past year is really working for him. He's been working out a bit with Sebastian. Seb told me that Leslie doing a bit better each time. Until he gets how he gets. I could tell it's working by the look of Leslie's arms.

He shuffled back to the bed and sat down with the glass of water. I gave him 2 pills and he took them, put them in his mouth and drank the water. The pills are so he can go out into the world without freaking out. It helps his stuttering and repeating too. I stared at him for a moment. He was looking around. I scooted close to him and lightly touch his back. HE looked at me and smiled.

"Xanderia, What are you thinking about...thinking about...thinking about?" Leslie asked me.

"I'm thinking about how hungry I am and that I love you too much to go eat on my own." I answered him.

The house is big enough for two people to live in. The bedroom where Leslie and I sleep is pretty good size. We have a nice queen size bed and red wood dresser with matching nightstands. A cute little lamp next to the bed. Sebastian bought me and Leslie all new clothes. Leslie loves these slippers. He rarely takes them off. I favor the socks. It's nice to have something on your feet especially when you haven't worn any shoes or socks for years.

The living room area is nice. We have a red couch and a flat screen TV. We barely go in there. The kitchen was alright. There was what's normally in a kitchen. Refrigerator, stove, sink, cabinets and a floor. Our bathroom was in our bedroom. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small. I love the shower. We both don't like baths. Leslie sometimes needs help in the shower so I do what I can without looking. I love our little home.

We have been fortunate that Sebastian found this nice little house for me and Leslie to live in. It's our home. Sebastian pays for things we need but we live in it.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast Accident

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 2: Breakfast Accident

Leslie smiled lightly and got up from the bed. He started to walk over towards the kitchen. I got up to follow him. As we walked into the kitchen I heard a knock at the front door. It was probably Sebastian to come check on me and Leslie. Leslie looked over at the door. He looked concerned. He still has a bit of trust issues.

"It's ok. I'll get it." I told Leslie.

"Be careful..." He said with concern.

I walked over to the front door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Who is it ever?" Sebastian answered.

I opened the door and invited him in. It's been like this. Every other day he comes over to see how we are. Leslie's not use to it. He gets nervous at anything. I try to watch TV with him and he has panic attacks, so we don't watch TV. If I start cooking and the pan makes noise he starts shacking. I just want the best for my love. I've been trying to get him to get used to everything. It's a lot of work but in time he will get better.

"So, How you two doing?" Sebastian asked while looking around.

"We are doing fine. Leslie is still a bit edgy but I think we will do alright." I smiled and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm about to make some breakfast. Would you like some?" I

then asked Sebastian.

"Nah, I just ate." Seb answered walking towards the kitchen.

I walked over to Leslie and kissed him softly on the cheek before going to the fridge. I took out some milk and some fruit, and then I closed the door. I set them on the counter. I then opened the cabinet and reached for a bowl. I almost had it when it slipped and fell onto the floor and shattered. I looked at the many shattered pieces on the floor. It wasn't til I saw a bit of blood that I realized that when the bowl shattered one of the pieces cut a bit of my ankle.

"Be Careful!..." Leslie yelled.

He startled be with his yell, I flinched. I looked at him then at Sebastian. I looked down at the floor and bent down. I started to pick up the broken pieces of bowl off the floor. Leslie never yells at me. I couldn't help but to silently cry to myself. I felt arms wrap around me from behind. It was Leslie. He was hugging me.

"Ask...ask...ask me...ask me...ok" He told me repeating his words in a softer tone.

"I could have gotten it. It just slipped. I ...I'm sorry." I sniffed, letting a few tears fall.

"I-I know. It is high up. High...high...high. I am bigger. I could reach it for you...if...if you need it." Leslie told me, sitting down and holding me.

Sebastian got up and cleaned up the mess. "You really should be more careful. Leslie is right. If you need help, ask for it." he advised me.

"I just wanted to make breakfast." I said, wiping a few tears away with my hand.

Sebastian's phone went off just then and he had to leave in a hurry, "I got to go. It's an emergency."

"Ok." I said, still sniffling.

Sebastian quickly went out the door. I was curious on why he had to leave. Maybe it was something to do with Joseph. He was in the medical hospital. I hope everything was ok. Leslie held me close on the kitchen floor. I smiled lightly. I loved when he holds me. I feel unbelievably safe. I feel so awful for breaking that bowl. I wanted to make Leslie some cereal.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked my white haired angel.

"You have a cut." He pointed out.

I look at my ankle at the dried blood. "Oh. Yeah...It's fine."

"Fine...fine...fine...fine." He repeated.

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

"No, not really..." He trailed off.

"Can we go back into the bedroom then?" I asked.

Leslie nodded. "But you..." He then pointed at the milk and fruit.

I smiled and got up from his hold. I walked over to the fridge and put away the items. I walked over to Leslie and helped him off the floor. I was still a bit shaken from what happened. Leslie got up and held me close again. Then he lifted me up. I was surprised that he lifted me. I yelp then giggled. He walked me over to the bed and laid me down gently.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine..." He accepted my apology.

He then kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled and looked into his eyes. There was something about his eyes. I just love his achromic eyes. I then looked at his face, his hair, trailing off to his arms. I looked back at his face and he was smiling. His smile milts my heart. I feel my body float as if it was on a cloud. I guess you can say I'm madly in love with him. I smiled at him and lightly touched his face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Visitor

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 3: The Visitor

Leslie smiled at me and laid beside me. I think he likes long periods of starting into each others eyes. I have heard that the eyes are gateways to the soul. Maybe he sees something good in me. I can't help to wonder sometimes what goes on in that head of his. He is everything I could hope for in a companion. I just a little scared. I have to go to a hospital tomorrow. I don't like hospitals and neither does Leslie.

Sebastian said that everything will be fine. I'm scared. He says that they can fix my arm. I'll be very happy and slightly relieved if the doctors can fix my arm. Then I can hug Leslie the way other hug their loved ones. To be normal. I'm already taking medications for my head and they keep the voices at bay. I don't want to take them but Leslie says it's ok.

I looked over at Leslie. He was looking at me. I leaned over to kiss him. He kissed me back.

"I'm scared." I told him

Leslie looked at me puzzled, "W-Why?"

"I'm scared of tomorrow." I answered.

"Everything...will...will be ok...ok...ok..." He reassured me and held me close.

I smiled and pressed my body against his. "What would you like to do right now Leslie?" I asked him

He looked at me and smiled lightly, "I..I ..." he paused for a moment.

I watched him. I wonder what goes on through his head. I looked up at him. Leslie looked a bit worried now. I wasn't sure why. He then sat up on the bed.

"Leslie what's wrong?" I asked my love

"Hurts...hurts...it hurt...it hurts...IT HURTS!" He started off

"What hurts?" I couldn't help but ask with concern

He held his hands to his head and clenched his hair in his hands. He then started to scream loudly. He slid off the bed and fell to the floor onto his knees. I got up off the bed so fast to help him. I knelt down to his level and tried to get his attention. He started to scream more loudly. I looked at him with fear that something bad is happening to my Leslie.

"LESLIE! WHAT'S WRONG?" TELL ME!" I yelled to get his attention.

He yelled and screamed, trashing about. His whole body shacking. He collapsed on the floor and started to convulse. As if something was possessing him. He struggled to get back up. He was still screaming and hollering. I didn't know what to do. I feared for his life and my own. He held on to his head, gripping his hair and screaming like he was being murdered.

"LESLIE PLEASE! WHAT'S WRONG?!" I yelled again.

Leslie stopped screaming and looked straight at me. I knew that look. Fear overtook my body. I was frozen in fear. I was in shock. There was no way, no how that this could have happened.

"No..." I said silently

Leslie stood up and looked around the room. He then looked himself over. He looked over at me and smirked. Leslie walked over to me and I knew that everything he was doing. Everything that he was...He was Ruvik.


	4. Chapter 4: Help

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 4: Help

Was I hearing and seeing what I was? I crouched against the wall and closed my eyes. My love has turned into a demon. I thought Ruvik had died but he was inside of my sweet Leslie. I was so scared that something bad would happen to me and or Leslie. Who knows what he is capable of. The only thing I could think of was that I needed to call Sebastian. All I could do now is cower in fear.

"Come here, Alexanderia. Don't be afraid." He said to me.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer. I started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh, don't worry about dear ol Leslie. He's still here with us. Screaming in agony." He told me with a grin.

"Please...don't..." I pled. I looked over at him.

He started to walk over to me. He then knelt down to my level and took ahold of my face.

"Please don't what?"

"I want Leslie back." I said lightly.

"Say it." He told me.

"What?" I asked

He smiled at me, "Say what my name is."

"Why, I want Leslie back. Please." I begged.

He got closer to me, his head next to mine. His lips by my ear, he whispered. "Say it."

"Ruvik." I quietly said.

"That's right. Now you are going to be a good girl and do as I tell you." Ruvik whispered into my ear.

"Why..." I asked.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to poor little Leslie now, do you?" Ruvik chuckled

I shook my head. I want my Leslie to be safe. This mad man took over his body. I closed my eyes. For a few moments I don't remember what exactly happened. I opened my eyes and I was on the bed, Leslie lying next to me. Was all of that a dream? Did Ruvik really take over Leslie's mind and body? I looked around and everything looked alright. I looked at Leslie, he was asleep. He didn't seem to be like how he was. He looked alright. Was it a dream?

I got up out of the bed and collapsed onto the floor. Excruciating pain ran through my body. My legs were shredded, covered in fresh and dried blood.

"Help..." I tried to yell.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 5: Explanation

I tried again, "Help..."

It was as if I was mouthing the word. Why couldn't I say anything? I struggled to move across the floor. I then heard and saw the bedroom door open. It was Sebastian. I was so relieved.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

I mouthed, "Help."

"Come on." He said while picking me up. "I'll explain what happened to you the best way I can. According to Leslie and what he told me."

I nodded. I had no clue what happened. How I lost my voice, how my legs became this way and how did Ruvik escape? Sebastian took me over to the living room and sat me on the couch. I was confused and frightened to say the least.

"Leslie told me that you had a break down. You went crazy and took a peace of the broken bowl and started to shred your legs. I cleaned up most of what I could. He said that it happened shortly after I left. He was so scared and didn't know what to do. I came here as fast as I could." Seb explained.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. I didn't understand. I pointed at my throat. Sebastian looked at me and nodded.

"You lost your voice. It's temporary. You were screaming a lot. I'm glad you're alright." He told me with reassurance.

That would explain why I lost my voice but why would I have freaked out? I wasn't imagining it was I? I heard Leslie's voice from the bedroom. I looked over at the doorway. Leslie was standing there, fidgeting with his hands. He looked so worried. I must have scared him to death. I feel terrible.

"You...you...alright...alright?" He asked.

I gave him a look of reassurance. I reached over to the coffee table for a pen and paper to write to Leslie to tell him how I felt. I wrote down 'I'm fine, I think.' I gave the paper to Sebastian to tell Leslie.

"Fine...fine... fine... fine... fine." Leslie started repeating.

I nodded.

"We need to get you to a hospital to see what they can do about your legs." Sebastian stated.

I sighed. I really didn't want to see a doctor. I have my reasons. Leslie flinched at the word hospital. He hates them. I now have no real choice but to go. Between what's wrong with my arm and what happened to my legs, I need to go to one. I looked down and wrote down my answer. 'OK'.

Leslie was against it. He didn't want me to go. He feared that it will happen again. Everything that happened at Beacon. I don't blame him for being this way. I want him to go with me. I don't want to leave him. I need him. I don't like being away from him.

"Leslie, you can't stay here by yourself." Sebastian reminded him.

"Stay...stay...stay." Leslie repeated his answer.

"Come on." Sebastian instructed Leslie.

Leslie finally gave in and walked over to me. He then lifted me up. He walked me over to the door where he waited for Sebastian. I looked up at Leslie. He looked so handsome. I'm still a bit wary of my love. If it was a dream, then I would have nothing to worry about. My love is still my love. My dear Leslie. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back at me and kissed me softly.

Sebastian walked over to us, "Alright you love birds, let's get going." All three of us walked out of the house and over to the car. Leslie and I sat in the back seat. Sebastian got in the driver seat and started the car. We were off to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6:Hysteria

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 6: Hysteria

Leslie held my hand. It was warm. I looked at him and smiled. He had the look of fear on his face. He doesn't trust hospitals or doctors since Beacon. I don't blame him. I don't trust them either. It was a bit of a long drive there. Sebastian looked at the both of us through the mirror above the windshield.

"You both doing ok?" He asked me and Leslie.

I shrugged. I couldn't talk anyway. I lost my voice, most likely blew out my voice box or something. I'm not even sure if that's even possible.

"Fine...fine..fine. Everything is fine...fine..." Leslie answered.

"Alright. I'm just concerned about you two. You are all I have. That is, until Joseph wakes up.

Then you three will be it." Sebastian told us.

Sebastian stopped at a red light. It was the first one we came to in a while. I looked out the window to see the scenery. I saw something that made me jump across the backseat on to Leslie and made me go into hysteria. I saw Ruvik staring at me with a wicked grin, through the window. I didn't understand. First he was in Leslie and now he's free. It doesn't make any scenes. Why is this happening?

"What? What is it? Xanderia?" I heard Sebastian ask franticly.

Leslie held me close. I felt bad for Leslie. My poor Leslie. He has no idea what's going on. Hell, I had no idea what was going with myself. Was I the only one who can see Ruvik? I was starting to question my own mental stability. Sebastian started to drive again.

"What the hell was that about?" Sebastian questioned.

After I hyperventilated for a few minutes I looked at Leslie and started to cry. I buried my face into his shirt and cried. I have never been that terrified in my life. Leslie held me close. As to protect me.

"So...You're not going to even let me know what that was about." Sebastian went on.

"S-she can't talk." Leslie snapped at Sebastian.

I couldn't do anything but sob into Leslie. He did his best to comfort me. "It's...It's ok. I-

I...I'm h-here." My love whispered to me.

"Ok. We are almost there. Can you hold yourself together?" I heard Sebastian say out of frustration.


End file.
